Duck Team
Duck Team (アヒルさんチーム, Ahiru-san Chīmu) is one of the teams of Ooarai Girls Academy's Sensha-dõ team, commanded by Noriko Isobe, operates the Type 89B, one of the supporting protagonists's teams in Girls und Panzer. Background The Duck Team consists of members of the defunct volleyball club from Ooarai Girls Academy, which is their goal to resurrect. The team operates a Japanese Type 89B Otsu. They found the Type 89 on a cliff inside a cave. They first painted it with slogans and volleyball images. 'About Type 89 I-Go' The Type 89 I-Go is a Japanese medium tank from the late 1920s intended for infantry support. It saw service in China, Russia and the Pacific Campaign, first seeing combat in the First Battle of Shanghai in 1932. At the time, it was exceptional against an enemy with no substantial armored forces. However, it is surpassed by most opponents' tanks, as it is only armed with a 57 mm short-barreled howitzer and a pair of light machine guns, intended for suppressing and destroying emplacements and thus ineffective against armor. 'Against St. Gloriana' During the practice match against St. Gloriana Girls College, Duck Team's tank managed to ambush a St. Gloriana Matilda IV tank commanded by Rukuriri in a parking lot, hitting its rear fuel tank but failing to take it out, and being taken out themselves by their counterattack. 'Sensha-dõ Competition' Before the Sensha-dõ competition, Duck Team repainted their tank by removing the slogans and volleyball images and replaced it with the image of a white duck. Since then, they changed the tank's paint scheme (temporarily) only once during a practice run before the Ooarai match against Anzio Girls High School to simulate a Carro Veloce, by writing the name on the sides of their turret. 'Against Saunders' During the first round match against Saunders University High School, the Duck Team's role was to act as a scout to locate the position of Saunders' flag tank. They managed to find the Saunders' flag tank commanded by Alisa and managed to lure it to Ooarai's position for an ambush but they failed to hit it. Later on the match turned into a hot pursuit. After that, Duck Team, together with Rabbit Team was hit by Saunders' Sherman Firefly tank commanded by Naomi, but in the end Ooarai won the match. Against Anzio During the second round against Anzio Girls High School, Duck Team was again given the role of a reconnaissance vehicle. They were able to reach the crossroads, and seeming were the first to encounter the enemy. Duck Team was ordered to open fire on the "tanks" after Miho Nishizumi noticed a discrepancy with the numbers reported by the recon team. Noriko was shocked to find that the tanks were simply wooden cut-outs, and reported as such to Miho. They were then ordered to intercept and engage the enemy tankettes, led by Pepperoni. At first, they were overwhelmed by the tankettes that began to swarm them, with three chasing them and two in front. This is one of the few times that all three guns in the tank were manned, Noriko on the rear facing MG, Kondou on the hull MG and Akebi loading and firing the 57mm Howitzer. The crew were initially overwhelmed at the machine gun fire hitting both sides of the tank, however once Noriko calmed them down, they delivered effective return fire, with Akebi having about a 90% hit rate on the enemy vehicles, despite going at an incredibly fast speed. At first, they were overwhelmed by a seemingly endless wave of tankettes, until Miho pointed out that the crews were flipping them back up, as the tankettes were so light the hits sent them flying rather than deal any legitimate damage. As such, Noriko ordered Akebi to target the engine compartments of the gun tanks, which led to all five tankettes to be knocked out of the battle. Duck Team arrived just in time to surround Anchovy's P40 and witness Anglerfish Team knocking it out. After the battle, they attended the celebration party with Anzio. This battle is perhaps one of Duck Team's greatest moments, as they were able to push their tank to match the speed of the much lighter and faster Tankettes, and engage them with deadly efficiency by using tactical awareness to find different ways to take them out. This speaks highly of the developing skill of all the crew members. They also achieved one of the highest kill ratios in the team (50% of all enemy tanks), seconded only by Anglerfish Team taking out three of St. Gloriana's five tanks in the practice match. 'Against Pravda' During the semi-final round against Pravda Girls High School, Duck Team's role was to act as a flag tank for the Ooarai sensha-dõ team. Later in the match, Rabbit Team together with Mallard Team was hit by Pravda's IS-2 tank commanded by Nonna while protecting Duck Team; after that, they were hit, but miraculously it survived, while at the same time Hippo Team managed to hit Pravda's flag tank, thus securing Ooarai's victory. 'Against Kuromorimine' During the final round match against Kuromorimine Girls Academy, the Ooarai tanks managed to survive the initial attack by Kuromorimine, gathering on the top of a hill and then successfully executing a breakthrough. After that, they were lured by a lone Panzer III Ausf.J of Kuromorimine into a trap set by a super heavy Maus tank into the city. Duck Team was pivotal to take out the Maus by climbing on its deck, blocking its turret and exposing its vulnerable vent intakes, which were hit by Anglerfish Team just in time. When the rest of Kuromorimine's tanks arrived at the city, Duck Team acted as a decoy to keep them off the flag tank, successfully provoking Erika Itsumi in her Tiger II as well as two of the Panthers, causing the trio to chase the Type 89. Ultimately, the Duck Team were knocked out and literally sent flying by a round from either the Tiger II or one of the two Panthers. However, they were able to distract the three tanks long enough to delay Erika's arrival to the entryway of the courtyard where the duel between Miho Nishizumi's Panzer IV Special and Maho Nishizumi's Tiger I was taking place. As such, this directly prevented the intervention of any other Kuromorimine's tanks in the duel. As a result of this match, the Maus Commander of Kuromorimine would develop an immense dislike of the "light tank" that prevented her turret from rotating. This would lead to several confrontations between the two parties in the future. Against St. Gloriana - Pravda Compound Team Duck Team became a guardian to Fukuda during the match, when she was the sole survivor of the Chi-Ha-Tan detachment. In the scramble to retreat from the collapsing OY-line, Duck Team was able to persuade Fukuda's tank crew to retreat with them, albeit with the aid of some physical pushing. The two tanks lured Rukuriri's Matilda IV into a non-fire zone, lost broke contact and them ambushed it at the same parking lot under the same circumstances as their first practice match against St. Gloriana, except this time fooling Rukuriri and tricking her into reversing he turret in expectation of Duck Team's attack, leaving the tank exposed to Fukuda's shot from the front. Against All-Stars University Duck Team played a prominent role in the annihilation match against All-Stars University. Duck Team made its first major impact whilst part of Acorn Platoon, whence they found the Karl-Gerät 040. To take on the massive SPG and its escort of three Pershings, Duck Team came up with "Operation Kill Serve". Whilst Jaktosota lured the Pershing tanks into a chase across the dry riverbed, Duck Team mounted Anzio's CV-33 on their tank, then charged at the artillery. A direct fire shot from the artillery missed, and instead hit the bridge, the falling pieces of which immobilized at least one of the Pershing's pursuing Jaktosota. Meanwhile, Duck Team braked hard, tossing the CV-33 into the air to try a land a shot into the Karl-Gerät's gun barrel. Although the CV-33 fell short, Turtle used the overturned tankette as a jump ramp, and Anzu succeeded in landing the crucial shot. Later in the battle, as the Ooarai compound team battled All-Stars University detachments throughout the theme park, Duck Team joined with the remaining Chi-Ha-Tan light tanks to provide leadership and tactical advice. "Operation F-Quick" allowed the numerous light tanks to swarm the enemy with surprise and obstruction tactics, taking out two tanks. As the battle accelerated towards its climax, Duck Team led the four Chi-Ha-Tan light tanks in an ambush charge against Alice Shimada's Centurian A41 Mk.1. Despite having the first shot, and a five-to-one numerical advantage, Alice's superior Sensha-dō skills resulted in the defeat of all the Chi-Ha-Tan tanks within a matter of seconds. Duck Team charged in attempting to ram the Centurian, but was foiled. Against Cenpetide team Team Personality The Duck Team is consists of four members of the defunct volleyball club from Ooarai Girls Academy. They are well known for their love of Volleyball, as well as their enthusiastic and "muscle-brained" personalities. They commonly, use volleyball terminology and references during battles, such as "Serve!" or "Spike!" when shooting the cannon, and using examples from their volleyball training to adapt to operating the tank. In battle, they usually serve as Ooarai's reconnaissance and bait team: scouting enemy positions, provoking the enemy, and dodging enemy fire. Surprisingly, Duck Team is notable for being the tank with one of the best crews in the entire team, seconded only by Anglerfish Team. Despite being in the weakest tank in almost every single battle they were in, they have usually survived until the mid-late game, and usually in the face of overwhelming firepower. As noted by Alisa of Saunders, they are able to push the Type 89, far beyond its catalogue specs. Some have speculated that their ability to perform such astounding tasks in their obsolete tank is due to being the most physically fit crew in the entire Ooarai Sensha-dõ team, being (formerly) full-time sportswomen. Indeed, in the 63rd National High School Sensha-dō Tournament, they have played a pivotal role in virtually every battle: finding and baiting the Saunders Flag tank, eliminating half of Anzio's tanks, acting as the flag tank for the match against Pravda, and somehow surviving a hit from an IS-2. In the penultimate battle, they were responsible for taking out the Maus in the battle vs. Kuromorimine. Due to their very straightforward personalities, they are sometimes prone to accidents and misunderstandings. One such display occurred when all four members dove into a pool that had been drained of water for cleaning, without bothering to check the conditions first, leading to a very painful conclusion for them. A notable side effect of their behavior however, is that they get along exceedingly well with the members of the Chi-Ha-Tan Sensha-dō club, who exhibit similar tendencies. A shared goal of the Duck Team is the restoration of the Ooarai Girls Academy Volleyball Club. They fully believe that participating in their school's Sensha-dō club will help to reinstate their club in the school, allowing them to advertise the club's membership, and putting them in good standing with the Student Council. However, when it is realized that the school ship will be shut down if Ooarai doesn't win the competition, their goals shift to keeping the school open, for without the school they will never be able to realize their original goal. In the spin-off manga, Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!, they seize every opportunity to reinstate their club. One example was when the Duck Team snuck into the Student Council's office and planted their club restoration form amidst the work orders Momo Kawashima was filling out. Non-amused, Momo promptly tossed the form, much to the dismay of Noriko and her teammates. Duck Team's actions during their matches have caused some trauma, fits of rage, and bad memories with their opponents. This was especially the case with Kuromorimine's Sensha-dõ team with the Maus Commander, furious at how the Type 89 climbed onto their vehicle to block their turret. During the match against Saunders, Alisa had a tantrum when her crew failed to eliminate the smaller and, "inferior" tank, directly leading to a morale breakdown within her crew. Members 'Noriko Isobe' :Main Article: Noriko Isobe The tank commander and loader of the team. 'Taeko Kondou' :Main Article Taeko Kondou The radio operator of the team. 'Shinobu Kawanishi' :Main Article Shinobu Kawanishi The driver of the team. 'Akebi Sasaki' :Main Article Akebi Sasaki The gunner of the team. Trivia * Nicknamed "Musclebrains" by some people. * Duck Team's Type 89B is the lightest of all the Ooarai tanks. * Although the Type 89B is a medium tank, the commander of Kuromorimine's PzKpW. VIII Maus called it a light tank, and proceeded to always remember them as such. * In Chapter 9 of the spin-off manga Girls und Panzer: Ribbon Warrior, Miho Nishizumi declared that the Duck Team is Ooarai's highest-skilled team due to landing the most hits during the 63rd Sensha-dõ Tournament. * In the spin-off manga Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! they take part in a small rescue raid team operation to rescue the POW Momo Kawashima, their uniform is like SWAT raid squadrons and they operate the personal defense weapon FN P90TR. * Even though they have the weakest and least armored tank on the team, they are highly attached to it, and become dismayed and irritable if anyone tries modifying it. (As seen in the 6th OVA). ** Ironically, in the final battle against Kuromorimine, they're sighing about wanting to have more firepower when their tank was immobilised by Kuromorimine's Panther. * The duck team's hidden skill is impersonating their comrades and rivals. * In Girls und Panzer der Film the Duck Team led the remaining of Chi-Ha-Tan team that wear rubber duck head accessories, even goes by saying that "Real Duck is joining the battle". Gallery DuckTeam01.jpg|The girls from the Duck Team. DuckTeamType8901.jpg|Duck Team's Type 89 with its first paint scheme with slogans. Duck Team.png|Duck Team, in their tank. Screen Shot 2016-10-04 at 4.34.20 PM.png|Duck Team (Chibi Mode) Duck Wave.png|Duck team, upon seeing their Type 89 being transformed into a Porsche Tiger. Duck Team Swimsuits.png|Duck Team in their swimsuits during the pool cleaning. Dialogue also points out the tsukkomi relationship Shinobu Kawanishi has with the rest of her team. Volleyball Club Training.png|The Volleyball Club's training regime. Duck Team- Anzio Mode.png|Duck Team in disguise as Anzio students. IMG_20160407_145101.jpg|Duck Team's faces after seeing bag full of money in "Motto love-love sakusen desu!" Maus Commander Trauma.png|The Maus Commander remembering Noriko, Akebi and the Type 89. Maus Commander vs. Duck Team.png|Duck team being confronted by the Maus Commander GuP C013 (01).jpg 1416106.jpg|Duck Team Data Duck team winter.png|Duck team winter clothing Fukuda with Duck Team Ribbon Warrior chap 25.jpg|Duck team participating in Tankathlon Rukuriri meeting Duck Team.png|Duck team trying to greet St. Gloriana Girls College. Category:Duck Team Category:Ooarai Girls' High School